A Little Better
by DannaOlay
Summary: This story takes place some time after the Season 3 Once Finale. Emma and Killian adjust to their lives together as they figure out how to deal with themselves. Are they truly ready to fall in love again? (Events may be altered while I write; theories and all that.)
1. Chapter 1

_**EMMA**_

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was hair in my face. Smelled of the sea. I slid down to see if he was awake. He wasn't.

I still couldn't believe it: Killian Jones... Was right next to me.

And just the thought of it always being like this, just like that, my day was already made.

I watched him sleep beside me; studying his face as he did.

I watched his hair move with the light wind; that little trinket pierced on his ear I hardly ever notice, seems like a part of him now; I wondered where he got that scar on his face; and those eyes – closed, but still readable: the passion, the sadness, and the hatred burning inside them. Those eyelids gave them rest; kept them closed; at peace; tired as they always are, and probably always will be. I hope not.

I just stared at him; slowly breathing; matching my own breaths to his; wondering if this was just a dream.

I looked at the clock and back at him. 7 am's too early – I'll let him sleep for a while. In the meantime, let's make breakfast!

_**MARY MARGARET**_

I was dressing Neal when I heard Emma come down. "Good morning," she said with a big smile on her face.

I looked up at her, "Emma? You're up early."

She went to the kitchen and took out pans and some eggs, "You're not."

"Why should I be...?"

"I don't know. Are you on a leave from work?"

"Yes... No... Umm... I... Don't know, I think I forgot... Am I?"

She took a glass of orange juice, "Don't ask me – not my job." She drank and started humming. Humming?

David came from the bathroom, "Well, someone's happy."

Emma grinned, "What? Is it so wrong to be happy now?"

"No," David said, "It's just – we're not used to that."

"To me being happy?"

"No, no – I meant to you smiling. You don't smile a lot."

Emma bowed her head, "We'll, I'm sorry to have broken the routine." She turned to the eggs.

"Alright... What are you making?"

"Bacon!" Emma teased.

"Smells like barbecue," David laughed.

I got up and sat by the bar. "This is nice, isn't it?"

They looked at Neal in my arms and smiled at me, then at each other.

**_EMMA_**

I went back upstairs.

I knelt on the bed over him and whispered in his ear, "Killian. Wake up!"

He mumbled something inaudible.

"Killian, wake up! It's your first day at work. Wouldn't wanna be late, would you?"

"Five more minutes..." he said.

"No," I smiled, "7:15. You'll be late!"

I kissed him on the cheek and he shot up, wide awake. "I'm a – I'm up!"

I stood by the foot of the bed and looked at him. Just imagine: bed hair; puzzled face; bare-shouldered; fingers rubbing on sleepy eyes. He looked like a lost puppy. Adorable.


	2. Chapter 2

**_EMMA_**

I followed Killian and closed the door behind me.

Granny passed us to go around the counter, "You're late!" she told Killian without looking up.

"Apologies," he said.

Ruby handed him an apron, "Welcome to the Diner."

Killian turned to me and opened his mouth to talk but I cut him off.

"I'll have Granny's Lasagna and an iced tea." I tied the apron around his waist, kissed him and went to sit in a booth where Henry was waiting.

Killian smiled shyly after me, "As you wish."

**_––––––––––_**

"Order's up!" yelled a man from the kitchen.

"Hook," Ruby said, carrying a tray, "would you get that?"

Hook took the plate from the sill, "Uhh... Who's it for again?"

"Table 14," said the cook.

A woman raised her hand as Hook passed.

He stopped, "Yes, milady?"

"I'll have a hamburger and a diet cola," she smiled.

Hook nodded and went over to Ruby by the counter, "That lady over there wants ham on a burger and a cola for diet."

Ruby laughed, "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Why, is something wrong?"

"Come here. I'll teach you how to use the register."

Hook came around and squinted at the screen. "What the bloody hell is that?!"

"When you take someone's order, you punch in the numbers here and –" she saw Hook eyeing his fist. "Not like that! Just – press – the button."

Hook nodded, "Right. Got it."

"So she ordered a _hamburger_ and a _diet cola_." The machine printed, "There's your receipt – write it down, deliver it to the kitchen, and they do the rest. All you have to do is wait for the food, and serve. Easy as pie," she smiled.

"How in the world is pie easy?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"I was kidding," he grinned. "I got it."

She patted his shoulder, "Great! Now back to work, big guy."

**_KILLIAN_**

Closing time.

"Great job, everyone!" Granny said. I never even thought she'd ever say that.

We were seated on tables and chairs that weren't overturned yet. I was at the back, trying to avoid eye contact with Granny 'cause I'm afraid she'll kill me.

She gestured to me. Oh, no. "And congratulations to our new trainee who have managed a day at the Diner," and everyone joined in when she started applauding. This is embarrassing. I just kept smiling and looking at the ground.

"Thank you for having me," should I even look at her right now? "Though I hope you'll have me stay, even after the uh... accident...sss..."

"Oh that?" Ruby said. "That's part of tradition! You're not one of us unless you've broken something on the first day." Everyone agreed. "And in your case, you've broken two cups, a plate, and a bottle of whiskey. Why would you break a bottle of whiskey?"

"Well, I grabbed it, and... there was a mouse on the cork that jumped onto my shirt!"

"Oh, don't mind that little fella," Granny said, "That was Jaq. The Blue Fairy caught him stealing cheese and turned him into a mouse again."

"So what's he doing here?"

"We give him cheese here," Ruby smiled.

"Oh. So uh... Guess I have to pay for those damages then?"

"Oh no!" Granny said, "Just the whiskey. The rest is on the house. Or Diner."

"Well, that's a relief!" I whispered to Ruby, "I thought I saw her crossbow hidden under the counter..."

"She does," she told me. "She wouldn't use it on you, though, don't worry," she winked.

**_EMMA_**

"No, kid, not tonight," I told Henry through the phone. "Got something planned," I stopped outside of Granny's.

"Okay. But we really need to do something about it," Henry said.

"I know! I've been thinking about it lately. No, actually, since we met!"

"I thought about it, too! Even grandma and grandpa think so."

I laughed, "Do you think he noticed?" The door opened as people left the Diner.

"Mom, he doesn't need to notice - I think he already knows," he paused. "Wait, I gotta go - Regina's coming!"

"Alright. Goodnight, kid."

"Goodnight, mom," he hang up.

Killian was the last to leave, Ruby beside him. Hard to believe after a whole day, he still had that shy curl on his lip. They approached me. "Hi, Emma!" Ruby greeted. "You know what? This guy ain't so bad after all. Well, except for accidentally smashing a bottle of whiskey on the floor. You can blame Jaq for that."

"Oh, did the little guy get hurt?" I teased.

"No, he's fine."

"I can hear the mocking, Swan," Killian spoke.

"I'm not mocking you," I said playfully.

"Well, goodnight, you two," Ruby said, "Granny's calling." She waved at us and went back inside.

"How's your first day?" I asked.

"Quite fun, actually," he said. "What now, love?"

I looked at him. "Come on. I wanna show you something." I held his hand as we started walking.


End file.
